1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a foldable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With rapid development in digital technologies, all kinds of portable and moveable electronic devices play more and more important roles in people's lives. Nowadays all kinds of electronic devices pursuit not only short, light characteristics but also metal appearance designing, and thus it is a common goal to design a foldable electronic device which is portable and has a metal housing. One most obvious example is an all-metal superstructure ultrabook in the conventional market.
The antenna of a conventional foldable electronic device is mostly deployed at the edge of the superstructure of the folding electronic device. However, in the foldable electronic device with all-metal superstructure, due to shielding effect generated by the metal superstructure, power of electromagnetic waves is attenuated and antenna efficiency decreases. Therefore, the conventional antenna configuration method is not easy to be realized. Besides, since the space of the foldable electronic device is limited for pursuing light and thin, antennas more than or equal to 2 with various functions are not easy to be disposed in for transmitting or receiving signals of various communication systems, such as local area network (LAN) and mobile communication system.
Therefore, in order to further develop the foldable electronic device, the aforementioned problems need to be improved or resolved.